(Industrial Useful Field)
This invention relates to a stepless speed-change power transmission for vehicle having a fluid coupling, a forward/backward change-over mechanism coupled to a rear stage of the fluid coupling and a stepless speed changer coupled to a rear stage of the forward/backward change-over mechanism.